Regresa a mí
by Ginis
Summary: Pasan tres años desde la última vez que Kagome ve a Inuyasha el dolor es incontenible, ¿Podrán estar juntos de nuevo? capitulo I
1. Recuerdo

Hola luego de mucho tiempo decidi regresar al mundo de la escritura , bueno este fic es un poco triste y esta basado en el final del manga para los que no lo han visto es que Kagome se separa de Inu 3 años pues el fic esta basado en esos tres años podriamos decir.

Espero que sea de su agrado n.n

Los personajes no me perteneces sino a Rumiko

Regresa a mi

**Capitulo I el recuerdo**

Mi mente aún tiene guardada fielmente tu imagen, aún veo cada noche las estrellas del Sengoku aunque no esté en él, aún siento tu aroma peculiar, aún las lágrimas mojan mi rostro al traer mi mente los recuerdos de aquella época de mi vida, esa que fue la más feliz, cuando peleábamos, cuando nos reconciliábamos, cuando me protegías.

La noche se hace entonces más oscura, más densa, más triste, el silencio puede ser un gran amigo o como en mi caso el peor de mis verdugos, el silencio me recuerda una y otra vez que no estoy junto a ti y hace que mi corazón se quiebre aún más.

Quisiera poder volver, regresar el tiempo, verte y escucharte una vez más, así aliviar un poco el dolor de mi pecho.

¿Porqué todo tuvo que pasar así? no pude ni despedirme de ti, ya Kagome, ya, me reprendo, prometiste no volver a llorar por él, prometiste intentar olvidarlo pero si no puedo ¿Qué hago? ¿Llorar el resto de mi vida? ¿Fingir que nada pasó?

Ni siquiera puedo pretender que nada sucedió, en fin la tristeza llena mi corazón, cada día es la misma rutina, el colegio, ayudar al abuelo, a mi madre, pobre de ella sé que esta preocupada por mí; por eso debo fingir que estoy bien y sonreír aunque se que ella siente mi dolor.

¿Por qué Inuyasha? ¿Por qué te quiero tanto? ¿Por qué estoy aquí y tu allá? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Acaso si logro volver seguirás queriéndome? Y si no puedo ir ¿Seguirás esperándome?

Estas preguntas atormentan mi ya débil mente cada día, ojala pueda borrarlas alguna vez.

Sentada frente a mi ventana espero vanamente a que vengas por mí, bajo hasta el templo para dar un paseo, es una típica noche fría de invierno, para estar un rato frente al Goshinboku donde te vi por primera vez, para pedirle que me lleve de nuevo junto a ti y aunque sé que es en vano mi corazón guarda la triste esperanza de volverte a ver.

El viento mueve mi cabello a su merced, estoy temblando del frío, pero no entraré, no quiero, no puedo, ven y sálvame Inuyasha como lo hiciste por tantos años, ven…

Al fin me di por vencida, entré a la casa en busca de calor, aunque mi corazón aún este helado y tiemble por el frío de tu ausencia, camino lentamente y lo más silenciosa que puedo, todos están dormidos ya, tú que harás en estos momentos ¿Dormirás? ¿Me recordaras? A veces me enojo conmigo misma por no poder olvidarte, hay días en los que parece que todo esta bien, que nada pasó y al siguiente me siento tan mal que quisiera poder dormir sin despertar…

En fin de nada sirven mis lamentos, sólo para agobiar a mi ya deprimido corazón, sólo me preguntó ¿Tres años de dolor no son suficientes? Desearía que mi corazón lo entendiera, desearía que mi corazón lo olvidara….

--

**Bueno hasta acá el primer capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado y por favor dejen sus reviews que siempre alegran el dia, espero leerlos ;) y asi poner pronto el siguiente capitulo, cuidense mucho un beso para todos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II Canción**

El día ha comenzado normal, creí que me resfriaría por lo de anoche pero no, ahora iré al centro comercial con Yuka y Emi luego de clases, me agrada estar con ellas, eso me ayudará a distraerme, ojala pudiese contarles todo y desahogar el dolor de mi alma pero no puedo.

Debo apresurarme si quiero llegar temprano a clases.

-Por fin acabamos las clases y todas para el mall- gritó efusivamente Yuka.

-Si, tenemos muchos días sin ir, quiero un helado, ver una película y al final podríamos comer hamburguesas- sugirió Emi.

- A mi me parece genial chicas- respondí sonriéndoles.

Ellas caminaban animadas, yo sólo me dedique a escucharlas, sonreía y medio participaba pero aunque tratara mi mente no podía estar con ellas todo el tiempo.

Primero fuimos por un helado, estaban felices, luego al cine, me parece que la película estaba interesante, ellas hablaron que el actor estaba guapo, que el final estuvo increíble así que deduje que la película era genial y de último fuimos a comer.

Hicimos nuestro pedido, nos sentamos y la comida inició, ellas hablaban sobre los chicos del salón de al lado y molestaban como de costumbre con Houyo-kun a lo que sólo les sonreía, quería acabar con mi comida y regresar a casa.

En eso, en la radio sonó una canción que hizo que mi corazón diera un fuerte palpitar, sentí como un fuerte dolor presionaba mi pecho era agudo, simplemente me traía demasiados recuerdos, haciendo que mi mente se nublará y solo pensará en ti….

La melodía inició así…

**Regresa a mí- Ildivo(canción negrita)**  
****  
**No me abandones así  
hablando sólo de ti  
Ven y devuélveme al fin  
la sonrisa que se fue  
Una vez más tocar tu piel  
el hondo suspirar  
Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido.**

Inuyasha, ven, mi sonrisa se fue contigo, el calor de mi corazón descansa en tu suave piel, parece que el aire se me va con cada respiro que doy, con cada delirio de amor que siento por ti, quiero regresar el tiempo atrás…

**Regresa a mí,  
quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mí  
Dime que sí  
Ya no quiero llorar,  
regresa a mí.**

Inuyasha, regresa a mí, quiero estar junto a ti una vez más, quiero que este dolor que oprime mi pecho cada día desde hace tres años cuando nos separamos desaparezca al fin, quiero que el llanto y las lágrimas de tristeza no regresen nunca más…

**Extraño el amor que se fue,  
extraña la dicha también  
Quiero que vengas a mí  
y me vuelvas a querer  
No puedo más si tú no estás,  
tienes que llegar  
Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado.**

Te extraño tanto, pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, tantas cosas difíciles pero sobre todo tantas alegrías… Aunque el sólo hecho de estar junto a ti era mi dicha, si luego de este tiempo no me quieres no te culpo, pero mi corazón desea que vuelvas a mi lado para querernos de nuevo y compartir esta vida, porque ahora que no estas siento que no sobreviviré, vuelve a mi lado y sálvame una vez más…

**Regresa a mí,  
quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mí.  
Dime que sí  
Ya no quiero llorar,  
regresa a mí.**

****  
Por favor, solo quiero estar junto a ti de nuevo y no separarme de ti nunca más…

**No me abandones así,  
hablando sólo de ti  
Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos.**  
****  
Quiero sentir tus brazos sobre mí para protegerme, quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, solo quiero estar junto a ti…

**Regresa a mi  
Quiéreme otra vez  
Borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mi  
Dime que si  
Yo no quiero llorar  
Borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mi  
Dime que si  
Dime que si**

Regresa a mi

Regresa a mi…

Sólo vuelve junto a mí, cruza el pozo y ven antes de morir, no me lo niegues Inuyasha por favor, vuelve, cura el dolor de mi alma y borra las lágrimas que salieron por tu ausencia, por favor ven por mí, no me dejes sola no quiero morir del dolor,

Regresa a mí Inuyasha por favor…

-Kagome ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?- gritaba Emi, la canción me había impactado demasiado, no sentía mi cuerpo, estaba inmóvil pero si sentí como mi rostro estaba mojado por mis lágrimas, una vez mas mi promesa de no llorar más estaba rota.

-Kagome, respóndenos por favor- decía Yuka pero era imposible no podía articular palabra.

Cuando mi cuerpo respondió impulsivamente me eché a correr mientras más lagrimas bañaban mi rostro, ahí me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, que no puedo vivir sin ti y que no sé que haré para sobrevivir…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo****III****reencuentro**

Corro sin darle tregua a mis pies, ni al cansancio, quisiera volar y perderme en el inmenso cielo para que nadie más vea mi dolor, pero eso es imposible para mí.

Las personas me miran con desconcierto, me miran de forma extraña, me miran de una manera nada agradable pero para lo que me importa ya, porque ellos no saben y nunca comprenderían mi dolor.

Mi vista parece nublarse, es de las lágrimas que aún no logran salir, luego de mucha distancia recorrida visualizo el templo, por fin he llegado.

Subo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo, mis piernas se encuentran al límite pero sólo falta tan poco.

En cuestión de minutos me encuentro frente al Goshinboku una vez más, mi corazón late fuertemente, el viento se hace presente, la blanca cadena de papel que lo rodea se mece de un lado hacia el otro, el viento parece empujarme hacia un lugar: El templo.

Ese templo que no visito ya hace tres años, desde que llegué por el pozo e intente cruzarlo sin obtener resultados, ese pozo que me vio llegar mucho tiempo, sigue ahí, escondido, olvidado…

Mi corazón late aún más fuerte que antes, como si me dijese que debo ir ahí pero mi mente se niega, mis pies no responden, estoy paralizada…

Luego de varios minutos por fin me he decidido; iré, nada tengo que perder, ya mi corazón esta destrozado a su máximo nivel, que más da ir por una vez más a ese lugar donde comenzó la gran aventura de mi vida y que me haría encontrar el amor que siempre espere aunque al final me separase de él…

Camino lentamente, como con miedo que hubiese alguna trampa que me hará caer, siento escalofríos recorrer mi piel, pronto me encuentro frente a la puerta, mi corazón parece que va a salir, presiento que algo pasará, cuidadosamente abro la puerta, y sonrío…

Pero nada pasa, esta oscuro y frío, el pozo esta vacío, honestamente esperaba encontrarlo ahí, parado frente a mi diciéndome

-Kagome, ¿estás lista para partir?

Pero no fue así solo encontré un cuarto vacío y un dolor más para mí.

No quiero abandonar el templo, era la primera y la última vez que lo visitaría, luego de dos horas ahí metida decidí mudarme de ciudad para estudiar en otro colegio y olvidar así todo, pero ¿Podré sobrevivir lejos? He ahí mi preocupación.

-Adiós Inuyasha, adiós- dije casi en un murmullo- siempre serás parte de mí, siempre- repetí colocando mi mano sobre el pozo, mientras cierro los ojos y mi corazón ruega por última vez que él venga ya.

Luego de unos minutos así me separó del pozo y comienzo el lento caminar.

-Kagome ¿Eres tú?- escuché una voz

-Esa voz- dije sin pensar, creí que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada

-Kagome, por fin luego de tanto tiempo- dijo de nuevo, mientras que unos fuertes brazos rodean mi cuerpo y las lágrimas se hacen presentes.

Giro lentamente para quedar maravillada por lo que ven mis ojos…

-Inuyasha, eres tú, volviste por mí, te extrañé tanto creí que no te vería de nuevo- decía entre sollozos

-Calma, ya estoy aquí y esta vez será para siempre Kagome, en este tiempo me hiciste mucha falta, visité el pozo cada día durante estos tres años esperando tu regreso- me dijo él con la mirada más tierna que puede existir y entonces me di cuenta que no era un sueño, era mi realidad la que tanto esperé, por la que tanto supliqué, por la que tanto lloré.

Juntos nos vamos hacia mi casa para que el abuelo, mi madre y Souta lo vean y avisarles que nos mudaremos al Sengoku donde viviremos felices, disfrutando uno del otro, disfrutando la compañía, el cariño, el amor…

Cada lágrima que derramé valió la pena, porque comprendí mi amor por ti, comprendí lo importante que eres y comprendí que por más adversidades que hayan estaremos para poyarnos pero lo más importante por más distancias que nos separen te amo y esperaré por ti el tiempo que sea…

_

Hace una semana ya que estamos en el Sengoku, fue difícil dejar a mi familia pero ahora estoy contigo, mi corazón se recupera y mi espíritu también.

Cierro mis ojos para descansar pero esta vez espero poder despertar y así disfrutar de un nuevo día junto a ti, disfrutarlo como aquel día cuando regresaste a mí…


End file.
